A Very Full Metal Christmas!
by Forever-Sapphire
Summary: So, Sousuke? What are you getting Kaname for Christmas? What's one mission this Mithril agent can't do by himself? Buying Kaname a Christmas present! [KanamexSousuke]


_**A Very Full Metal Christmas!**_

_ForeverSapphire _

**_Full Metal Panic_**

I had to do it. Two episodes of Full Metal Panic, and I was hooked. And it's my first Christmas fanfiction! I bet that a Christmas tree would be put up in Tessa's ship, but hey. Sousuke is really clueless. Besides that, it's also a bit difficult for me to keep our heroes in character. Will you please correct any of my errors? Happy Holidays, everyone! Here's chapter one, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: No profits were made from this, it was just for fun. Fandom makes my Christmas just that much happier! (Think Sousuke in a Santa cotume, and dropping down from the fireplace with a sack full of gifts for Kaname.)

Careful, careful, there are possible spoilers, at the end in my last author note.

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – Fairy Lights_**

Kaname Chidori smiled happily as she set the last decoration to her tree – the wonderful shining star – at the very top.

"Thanks for all of your help, Sousuke! See what a little patience can do?" She smiled, dusting off her hands. The tree was hardly taller than her, but it seemed to glisten magically. Oranments hung gracefully, along with little photographs on keychains, and popcorn strung onto yarn. Kaname wiped the sweat off her forehead from her effort.

"Let's plug it in now,"

Kaname walked past Sousuke, who had a rare smile on his face. "If you think its beautiful now, wait till you see it all lit up."

Sousuke admired how her smile made her look just so… _exquisite. _His eyes widened when her gaze caught in his. She blushed, and she bent down to the electrical socket in the wall.

A fraction of a second after she plugged in the cord and the tree's many colors illuminated the room –

BANG. _CRASH._

And when the smoke cleared -

"You big JERK!" Kaname screeched at the Mithril agent.

"No, Chidori! You could have been seriously hurt." Sousuke had his arms around the girl's waist, and his body up against the back of the couch; the ring of his grenade still around his finger.

"What? _What_! Those were fairy lights, you otaku moron!"

"Fairy lights…?" he stared blankly.

"Yes! For decoration. NOT. BOMBS. It's a tradition for Christmas. Weren't you listening when I told you? The _whole time_ I tried to explain, you weren't listening! What a headache!"

He let go of her waist reluctantly, even if it didn't appear that way to Kaname. "You could have said that it would look this way." He retorted. Truthfully, he had spent more time thinking of her, than _listening_ to her. Funny. That _never _happened before.

"I don't want any of that attitude!" And a rather heavy fan came down on his head. Again. And again. And again.

* * *

"Hey, you guys! But I thought the Cold War was over!" Kyokou squeaked as she tried to calm the tension between her friends. 

Kaname Chidori and Sousuke Sagara were in a tense rivalry. They stared at each other from across the classroom desk. Kaname had swiveled her chair, staring straight at the offending teenager who sat behind her.

"Not anymore," Kaname replied with a firm voice. "This man's going down."

"Negative," he retorted. "I merely –"

"Shut it!" Kaname said harshly, but barely above a whisper, halisen in hand. "And. That's. An. Order."

Kyokou watched in despair as Sousuke broke into his trademark sweat. Oh. No. Kaname brought her face dangerously close to the one of Sergeant Sagara.

"I'm giving you one last warning," she said, barely audible. Her lack of yelling made the whole class feel nervous. A couple even made a run for it. Poor Kyokou took a few steps back.

"Affirmative," Sousuke stood up; his heels clicking together in salute. The several remaining students stared.

"Wha-?" Kyokou really didn't want to ask. It seemed like a Sousuke thing to do, anyway.

"It's 'cause I gave him an _order_," the blue-haired Class Rep replied, wearily. "_At ease_, soldier!" She stood and picked up her backpack. Kaname held her hand to her forehead, as if a headache had instantly made its way to her.

"Let's head out, Kyokou," she said, not even glancing back at Sousuke.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am" Kyokou smiled, as she replied with Sousuke.

Kyokou found her cute little digital camera and took a snap shot of said Mithril agent, as he collected his things also. Ah, how she enjoyed watching these treasured moments between her favorite couple!

Miss Chidori gave her best friend a knowing look before storming out of the room. One guy broke into a nervous sweat when he eyed her fan in hand.

"Hey…Sagara? Why did Kaname threaten you like that? Seems to me like a big deal since she just stormed off." Kyokou said, stopping him from going after Kaname. It would be better for his health.

"It seems Miss Chidori is angry over the fact that Miss Teletha Testarossa is visiting for the Christmas holiday," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh! Miss Tessa! Its great that she'll be visiting! It'll be nice to see her again…But why… Why is Kaname upset over that?" Ky' asked, picking up her Japanese/English textbook. Somehow she knew that wasn't the whole story.

"I blew up the Christmas tree."

"Uh, what was that?"

"Miss Tessa's arrival, and the approaching of the holidays meant the decorating of the apartment with a traditional Christmas tree, as you may know. I found the 'fairy lights' as a possible harm to Miss Chidori."

"So you blew it up?" she asked bluntly, not wanting to know how colored lights would put her good friend in danger.

"Well…yes. Chidori was angered when she arrived at the conclusion that I would 'try it again' if I followed her home this afternoon."

"Hopeless…" Kyokou replied, before heading out of the classroom, and leaving poor Sousuke in his confusion.

* * *

Ahh… Full Metal Panic. My mom thinks I'm doing homework. Anyway, hope you like, a couple more chapters are to come. If you're wondering, the only episodes of FMP I've seen are the one where Sousuke yells at Kaname, and Gauron holds her hostage with Tessa, and the episode of Fumoffu where Tessa comes to visit. The part where Sousuke booby trapped the hot springs was hilarious! So read and review please! 


End file.
